Together Forever Literally
by kuggelittas
Summary: Miroku and Sango are blessed by an air spirit. Together, they defeat Kanna, Kagura, another demon, and almost Naraku until he puts a curse on them. They merge into one body! If you want me to keep writing this, R&R!
1. Together Forever Literally

Together Forever... Literally Hey there people! I know more then three-quarters of you have never heard of me, but I have some interesting stories in the making. So, remember to R&R all of them! Anyway, Sanlioke (F.Y.I, pronounced San-lee-okay), is an air spirit that blessed Sango and Miroku for their bravery after they saved her. Now, the team is invincible to Naraku's evil. I AM a kitsune fan, but this story has no Shippo-Chan. Sorry people! Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or anything Inuyasha related (I sure wish I did though! I would make a lot of money!), but I do own Sanlioke. My story begins when the whole Inuyasha team is fighting in a nearby village... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The air reeked of blood. Inuyasha pounced on the massive one-eyed demon. "Don't you dare touch her!" he hollered as he drew out his Tetsusaiga and sliced it in half. "Kagome! Are you all right?" asked a fearful hanyou as he jumped down beside blood drenched girl. Blood ran up and down her body.  
  
"Inuyasha..." she whispered softly. "I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough to help you out this time..." Kagome said smiling weakly.  
  
"That's all right," Inuyasha mumbled in her ear. "You're still alive and that's good enough for me." He picked up the feeble girl and slung her over his back carefully. "Hey! Miroku! Sango! Me and Kagome are leaving! She's already blacked out from the loss of blood! Are you gonna be okay in there without me?"  
  
"We'll be fine! Go on without us!" said the monk peering out of the village temple. Inuyasha nodded then departed. He looked at the demon exterminator sternly. "Sango, I'll go left, you go right. It's the only way we'll be able to find the air spirit in time." Sango nodded and dashed down the corridor. After many long battles, they finally found the room in which they were keeping Sanlioke, the air spirit, hostage.  
  
"Hmm... So, they have finally arrived," Naraku chuckled while holding his wooden substitute in his hand. "Shall we welcome them?" he asked looking at the little pixie. She was small and wore a white flower-girl gown. Her hair had a lily in it with two flowing, stands of clear white fabric floating in the breeze.  
  
"Naraku!" called Sango hoarsely. "Let her go!" He smirked evilly. "Kirara!" she called pointing towards Naraku. "Attack!"  
  
"Have fun," he smirked then tossed the substitute high in the air. Before them, Kagura and Kanna appeared. "Do what you wish with them... Kanna, you can have their spirit, and Kagura, bring them to me when you're done." He said then walked out the temple door.  
  
"I'll handle this," said Sango stepping in front of Miroku seeing that the wasps were present. She pulled out her weapon and prepared to attack the enemy. "Kirara!" she called. "Come here!" The giant cat turned around and headed towards Sango and whisked her off her feet into battle.  
  
"Free me and I will finish them off," whispered a quiet voice. Miroku looked around franticly trying to find where the voice was coming from. "It is me! Sanlioke! In the cage! Free me!"  
  
"I'm coming!" called the monk charging towards the metal prison. He hit the cage powerfully with his staff. "CLANK!" The imprisonment was open!  
  
"Thank you honourable hentai," the air spirit said grinning softly. Miroku mumbled angrily under his breath. The little pixie floated to the top of the roof then muttered some ancient words. Her eyes glittered and harsh winds blasted through the shutters. Every demon in the temple was whisked away by the tsunami of the wind. Naraku's minions Kanna and Kagura just happened to disappeared before they were killed by being smashed into the walls. The shrine suddenly lit up and Sanlioke spoke. "You are a brave couple you know!"  
  
"WE ARE NOT A COUPLE!" hollered Sango blowing the pixie away out the door. It came back in dazed and dizzy like shaking its head side to side.  
  
"Well sorry..." it said very sarcastically. "Ahem," it began once more, "I now give you a blessing of great power..." it said with arms outstretched. "The next time you encounter Naraku, apart you are nothing, together, you are powerful!" it said then sprinkled dust on them like in a movie. "Good luck!" Sango bowed.  
  
"Thank you very much, great air spirit!" she said thoughtfully, but as she lifted her head, it disappeared.  
  
~***~  
  
"She gave you and her, a what?!" said Inuyasha starting to chortle. Tears welled up in his eyes as he tried to, but couldn't, contain his laughter any longer. He began to laugh so hard, (Shippo as an eye witness swore by this!) that he wet his pants! Ew...  
  
"Yes, a blessing, you heard me right," said the Miroku coming towards the fire from the nearby forest. He dropped the firewood. "What's wrong with that?" Sango blinked wide-eyed. *Bubbly setting* He grasped Sango's hand. "It's just another sign we're meant to be, my sweet Sango-Wongo!" *End Bubbly Setting*  
  
"DO YOU WANT TO HAVE KIDS BEFORE YOU DIE?!" screamed Sango in Miroku's ear. He immediately backed away afraid of what she was about to do next to him.  
  
A great tremor shook the earth beneath them and awoke everyone with a startle. A massive demon snarled and drooled as it looked at Kirara with it's big eyes.  
  
"That's right, fresh meat. As soon as you kill all of them, you can eat them. Kanna and Kagura! Get over here!" said Naraku motioning for them. "You know what to do, so get to it!" he said while leaping to a nearby tree preparing to watch.  
  
"Sango and I will take them on, Inuyasha! We've been blessed!" called Miroku looking very sure of himself and half dazed too.  
  
"Feh. Don't believe everything you hear!" replied Inuyasha attacking the bloody beast with his claws. The demon groaned as Inuyasha sliced its eye open. It put its hand up to its eye tearfully as blood drenched its hand.  
  
"Inuyasha... YOU WILL DIE NOW!" it growled and charged at him. The hanyou stood his ground ready for the blow, but unfortunately, he wasn't strong enough. Inuyasha was thrown against a tree with a hole in his leg. Unable to move, the demon seized the opportunity and attacked.  
  
"Sango! We have to try to defeat the beast!" hollered Miroku tugging at the demon exterminator's arm. She nodded and jumped on the demon's head. Pulling out her boomerang, she threw it to slice off its head. "Miroku!" called Sango hurryingly. "Distract it! It's our only hope!" Miroku agreed and hit the beast's foot hard. Feeling the blow, it bent down to squish the monk, but before it could, off its head popped. "I'll go for Kanna and you go for Kagura!"  
  
"Okay!" replied Miroku grinning and hit Kagura over the head. She then fell to the ground and was unconscious. Kanna was alredy on the ground with a blank look in her eyes. The only enemy left was Naraku.  
  
"How did they do that? They never defeated my cronies before! I'll have to stop them." thought Naraku evilly as he came out from behind the trees. "Ha!" he laughed to get their attention. "So, alone you are nothing, together you are strong... Then together you shall be!" he said as a dark aura appeared around them. Sango and Miroku prepared for the worst, but nothing happened. Well, almost nothing. After the aura disappeared, they both fainted on the spot. Kagome emerged from the forest.  
  
"Oh no! Sango! Miroku! Are you guys okay?" she asked crouched over them both. They only groaned weakly and Sango reached over and touched Kagome's hand. "It'll be okay." She began to try to sling them over her shoulders but they were too heavy and she collapsed. In the distance, she saw Inuyasha hobbling over towards her. "Inuyasha! You're supposed to be resting!"  
  
"Don't boss me around! It's already healed, besides you need help. Don't you?" the hanyou asked with a sincere and concerned look in his eyes. Kagome blushed a dark crimson.  
  
"Well, yes, I suppose so," she said hiding her face from Inuyasha. He then picked up the fainted duo and beamed at Kagome. "We'll put them here for the night, and leave them alone." Inuyasha said plopping them on the soft, grassy cave floor.  
  
"Okay," said Kagome looking up at the stars. "We better get some rest too soon. We won't wake these two up tomorrow unless we really need to. They really should relax for a while."  
  
"Yea, I guess they should. G' night Kagome." Inuyasha said waving to her as he yawned.  
  
"BA-DUMP, BA-DUMP, BA-DUMP..." went Kagome's heart as she blushed madly. She walked over to the little hut she had made for herself. 'Am I in love with Inuyasha?' she thought as she drifted into a deep and peaceful sleep.  
  
The next morning, Sango awoke and got up at dawn. She shuffled over to a pond where she dipped her hands in the cool water and took a sip of the refreshing liquid. She went back to the cave and saw that her favorite hentai was gone. 'Hmm. I guess Miroku already got up. That's odd... I usually have to wake him up. Oh well.' she thought then reached for her clothes. 'What happened last night? All I remember is Naraku doing something or, saying something... Oh well. I guess nothing happened.' Sango said stepping into a hot spring and laying her clothes on the ground.  
  
"Yawn!" Miroku said scratching his head. "Better get dressed now," he said stepping out of the spring. Sango became very alarmed after hearing this.  
  
"MIROKU! YOU HENTAI! WHERE ARE YOU?!" screamed Sango grabbing her towel and wrapping it around herself. "Come out now or when I do find you, you will not make it out alive!" she threatened shaking her fist.  
  
"What the hell?" said Miroku startled and dropped the towel on the ground. "Sango? Where are you?" he asked standing up and looking around.  
  
Sango sat down in the hot water. "You better come out soon, or when I get you, I'll get you good!" she said lying calmly in the water. 'Peeping Tom,' she thought snickering at the thought. 'He just can't take his eyes off my beautiful body!'  
  
"Ah. You are right my wonderful Sango... It's not my fault you have such a sexy body." mumbled Miroku under his breath.  
  
"WHAT THE HECK?! DID I SAY THAT ALOUD?!" yelled Sango alarmed at the fact that she thought that, but yet, Miroku replied to her comment. She stared at her reflection in the water. "Is that me?" she said as she began touching her face. It looked somewhat like Miroku's. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ So, this is my story. Funny, wasn't it? So, if you want me to continue this, please R&R. Even if no one posts, I'm going to continue this story. It's just too fun to stop writing! *laughing* Okay, so I'll write some more later! Also R&R ALL of my stories please! Bye for now! 


	2. Trying To Work As One

Together Forever... Literally  
Trying To Work As One Hello! This is the continuation of "Together Forever... Literally". I know I'll have a ton of fun writing this! *snickers* What shall I do now? I'll continue my tale with the first line of the last one... Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or anything Inuyasha related Enjoy and R&R! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It looked somewhat like Miroku's. "WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?!" hollered Sango tearfully. As she looked into the water, she realized she had short hair with a little ponytail in the back. She had no eyeshadow on her eyes and she had breasts. Sango also discovered that she had very broad shoulders and a wind tunnel in her right hand.  
  
"What the hell?!" said Miroku looking at his newly formed body. "I'M A WOMAN!" he exclaimed squishing the breasts on his body. "I can pose for myself!" he then said more calmly. He grabbed Sango's clothing and put it on. "I'm going to try something," he mumbled to himself with a smirk on his face. Miroku peered around from the bushes to see Inuyasha and Kagome playing with Shippo. He snickered. 'I wonder how jealous I can get Kagome...' he thought evilly as he twirled what little hair he had. "Oh, Inuyasha!" he said in a sing-song voice.  
  
'What are you doing, Miroku?!' said a voice in his head. He looked around trying to find where it was coming from but didn't succeed. 'It's me! Sango! Look, I think that when Naraku put that aura around us, he did something to us too! We merged into one body! I can read your mind, you can read mine... I have to break this spell!' Miroku looked at himself sternly.  
  
"But Sango! I can look at myself naked! Don't take that away from me!" he said whining like a child. "I like these things!" he said with a grin on his face as he squished one breast.  
  
'Ow! That hurts!' thought Sango taking control of the body once more. "Miroku! Why did you do that?! That hurts you know!" she bawled. Miroku thought for a second, then spoke.  
  
'Pull my ponytail Sango!' She hesitated. Was this going to hurt her too? 'Just pull it or I will by taking control!' An enraged look appeared on Sango's face once Miroku said a threat. She lifted her hand and pulled as hard as she could almost to the point where she thought the hair was yanked out. 'OW!' shrieked the monk holding on to his head in their mind. 'NOT THAT HARD!'  
  
"You asked me to, so I did," Sango said calmly with her arms crossed across her chest. "Simple as that."  
  
'Sango... You shouldn't have done that. Now I'm going to have to take control!' Miroku started to regain his conciseness, in a matter of speaking. 'I want to see ladies take baths!' he said straining to control the body. Sango tried to stay strong.  
  
"No Miroku! You can't have the body! Not yet!" whimpered the demon exterminator trying to stop the monk. 'What should I do?' thought Sango collapsing to the ground attempting to stay in command. 'Wait!' she thought remembering that Miroku was currently in her mind. "It's my mind, so I say that you're tied up," she said confidently imaging him tied up. "And you know what? I say that you get to see ladies!"  
  
"Ladies?! Oh Kami Sama! Bring on the girls!" Miroku said looking very excited at the thought of it all.  
  
"Oh yes! Lots and lots of ladies! But not just any normal women will do!" Sango grinned as she started to picture the monk's worst nightmare. "You will get lots of little ladies! Enjoy! You'll be stuck there for a while being tied up 'n' all!" Then, in Sango's mind, in front of Miroku, appeared three little girls dressed in tight gowns.  
  
"We love you, Miro-Chan! We love you, Miro-Chan! We love you, Miro-Chan! We..." they repeated over and over like robots closing in on the monk.  
  
'Why did you go so low, Sango? Why?!' he thought with tears in his eyes as the eight-year-olds played in his hair and surrounded him. 'I have to get out of here! But how?' ~*~  
  
Meanwhile, in the real world, Sango approached Kagome. "Um, Kagome-Chan, can I talk to you?" she said as she rubbed the back of her head. Kagome gave her a strange look.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked getting to her feet. "You sound like Sango, but you look like Miroku got breast implants, too! What did you do with them?!" she said just realizing that what she said was true. "Do you work for Naraku?!" she cried as she reached for her bow and arrows.  
  
"NO WAY! I would NEVER work for that bastard while I still have my own free will! He's my most formidable opponent! After what he did to my family, all I want-" Sango was cut off.  
  
"Sango?! That's YOU?!" Kagome asked feeling and touching her face. "Did Naraku do this to you? I'll get him if he did! I'll rip-"  
  
"Yes, he did. But you HAVE to help me! I locked the hentai up in my mind, but my barrier won't last for long. He's strong, and he won't give up until he gets out. You have to help me, Kagome! Please, I don't want to share a body with him forever! I'll commit suicide before I get stuck with him!" said a tearful Sango. "I've never been so spooked in my life! Just please, act natural! We don't want to make a scene." She said looking Kagome sternly in the eyes.  
  
She nodded looking very puzzled. "Right, of course. Just make sure that you keep Miroku locked up in your mind. We don't want them to suspect anything and if he takes over, it could be disastrous!" Sango agreed and started to tremble. "What's wrong, Sango-Chan?" Kagome leaned over and patted her back as she started to cry.  
  
"I guess, I'm just a bit, afraid... I've never been this scared before. What if no one can do anything for me?" She wiped her tears and rethought what she just said. "I mean, do anything for..." She hesitated. "For us."  
  
"Hey! Kagome! I have the wood now!" called Inuyasha with Shippo in his hand. The kitsune held the wood while the hanyou held him by the tail.  
  
"You do know I am able to walk, right?" asked the annoyed fox looking at Inuyasha.  
  
"Yeah, yeah! It's faster if I carry you. You're so-" He paused as he looked at the woman standing beside Kagome. "Hey, do I know you? You smell familiar," he said as he stuck his nose in the air to sniff her scent. "Yeah, I know that smell! You look familiar, too... Where have I seen you before?" Kagome stuttered.  
  
"Um, Inuyasha? You have met him- I mean! You've met her before. Do you remember when that dark aura surrounded Miroku and Sango?" He nodded his head as he urged her to continue her tale. "Well, they, um... Well, what happened was, uh..."  
  
"I'll tell him Kagome," Sango said standing in front of her. "We merged. I locked up Miroku in my mind for now, I'll let him out later. He would only cause trouble anyway. Right now, I am in control. You guys HAVE to help me! The only thing he worries about is if he pose for himself before we fix this!"  
  
"Well, you know, Sango, if that is you," Inuyasha said looking suspicious. "I wouldn't blame the guy. I mean, if Kagome and I merged, well, I would-"  
  
"SIT! SIT! AND AGAIN, SIT!" yelled Kagome looking very angered. "Well, you know, that wouldn't happen! Anyway, I'll help you Sango!" she said looking very determined.  
  
"Me, too! If you get stuck like this forever, I don't know what I'd do!" Shippo chimed in. "Lemme go, Inuyasha! I want to go help Sango!" he said pounding his hand. "Let me go! Just because you got sat, doesn't mean I have to keep you company!"  
  
"Fine! I'm coming, too! Hold up!" Inuyasha said getting to his feet. The kitsune cleared its throat. "Oh, and, um, Kagome?" he said. "Here's your runt! Catch!" he cried as he threw Shippo in the air towards Kagome. Sango jumped high to catch it then landed perfectly.  
  
"Thank you SO much, Sango! Inuyasha, SIT!" Kagome patted the shaking kitsune's head.  
  
"I'm not Sango. I'm Miroku," he said as he tossed off his clothes and entered the hot springs. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~And the plot thickens! What will happen next? Does Miroku do a dance for himself or does Sango take over once more? On the review sheet, put what YOU would like to happen! But hurry! I'd like to get this story done as soon as possible! So, until next time, ja ne! 


	3. Trying HARDER

Trying HARDER  
  
Hey there my fellow readers! I'm SO sorry I haven't updated my story lately! I've decided that I want to do what Miroku does. It makes the story more interesting... Anyway, sorry about me babbling! Here's the story... Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or anything Inuyasha related. I only own Sanlioke. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"What the hell?! Get him!" called Inuyasha as he lunged in the bushes after the monk. Rustling was heard, then, an extremely loud scream. "I'VE BEEN SCARRED!" hollered Inuyasha as he ran shielding his face with his hands. He ran into Kagome's arms like a little child and shivered like a leaf in the wind. "He p-put his b-breast against my, my... I CAN'T SAY! It was too horrible!" he exclaimed then got off and brushed himself off looking embarrassed. "He brushed it against my, um, doggy door," Inuyasha said hiding his face from everyone. Shippo stared unbelievingly.  
  
"Doggy door?" the kitsune said starting to chortle. "Is that what you named it?" it said as it burst out laughing. Inuyasha blushed a deep crimson as he grabbed the fox and flung it into the bushes.  
  
"LET'S SEE YOU TRY IT!" he hollered as he threw the little fox in the bushes. Rustling was heard, then another loud holler. In a matter of seconds, Shippo emerged out of the shrubs crying like a tiny, young girl.  
  
"KAGOME! I've been scarred!" cried the fox as it dashed into Kagome's tranquil arms. "He was posing for himself in the water, and, and, then he posed for-" He took a deep breath trying to calm down a little bit. Kagome brushed the scarred kitsune's hair. "He p-posed for... ME! WAA!" It bawled loudly as it continued shaking under the girl's protective wing. The shard detector stood up as she placed the fox beside Inuyasha on the grass.  
  
"Looks like I'll have to save the day this time, I guess. All of you are just chicken! You can't handle a women's body without blushing like a tomato! I'll see you in a bit!" Kagome said as she headed towards the leafy trees. She started to enter, but turned around abruptly. "Oh, and Shippo, none of that applied to you." She said waving her hand in the air. Inuyasha looked around him. The only people that were standing beside him were Shippo, and, well, himself.  
  
'I can so handle a woman's body! Just, I'm not ready yet is all...' thought Inuyasha as he mumbled under his breath.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hey! Miroku! Sango! Where are you?! Come out from where you're hiding!" hollered Kagome as she entered deep withing the forest. 'I'll just have to trick him. Obviously, Miroku is in control currently 'cause Sango would've came out begging for help by now,' she thought as she shivered. 'Here goes nothing!' Kagome drew in a large amount of air them screamed. "HELP! IT'S NARAKU'S INSECTS! AIEE!" Kagome smirked as she heard running in the distance. 'Here they come!'  
  
"Lady Kagome! Are you all right?!" asked Miroku with a concerned look on his face. "Where are they?! Where'd they go?! Is Naraku also here?!" the monk said gazing across the landscape.  
  
"Now, Inuyasha! Grab him! I'm sorry, but it's the only way!" said Kagome as the dog demon lunged at the monk and grabbed him. "Hold him steady!" she said as she taped-up the hentai. Shippo appeared from the bushes suddenly.  
  
"Did you get him?! Did you get him?!" asked the kitsune jumping up and down like it just had a lot of sugar. Kagome nodded. "YAY! He's ALL MINE!" he called excitingly as it jumped up on his head and gave Miroku a major noogie. 'C'mon Sango! Please come back to us!' thought the kitsune as it began rubbing harder and harder.  
  
"Thank you SO much, Shippo-Chan! Can we please get me, I mean, us, some help?" asked Sango as she reached for Shippo on her head.  
  
"Maybe in the process, we could TRY to heal Miroku's perversion!" exclaimed the kitsune with a sheepish grin on its face. Everyone started to laugh, until they were visited by Sanlioke. A light was seen in the distance, then a faint giggle.  
  
"What have we here?" asked the air spirit as it looked at Sango's body. "Naraku's doing, I presume judging by the look of things... Isn't that right, Sango?" The demon exterminator nodded sadly. "Well, let's set things right. Shall we?" The spirit then concentrated a bright light on Sango. Where one body once stood, two appeared! "Well, bye for now!" it called as it flied away with a large grin occupying its face.  
  
"Oh, and Miroku?" asked Sango as she tapped him on the back. "THIS IS FOR YOU!" she yelled as she punched the hentai and made him fall unconscious. "Hey, guys! I have a plan! Gather 'round," said Sango smirking evilly.  
  
~*~  
  
"Miroku, wake up! We're in the village!" called Shippo as it started to chortle quietly. The monk stood up slowly and as he did, the villagers hollered and screamed. Wondering why they were screaming, he asked the kitsune. "YOU'RE NAKED! DON'T FORGET TO POSE!" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Wow. It's good, I just didn't expect it to turn out like this. I hope you liked it, too! Please R&R and read all my other fics! Until next time, ja ne! 


End file.
